


[Podfic] Vaughn, New Mexico

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Vaughn, New Mexico", by Khaleesian.    </p><p>(Part 1 of the "On the Road" series.  Continues in "Valentine, Arizona, Night".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Vaughn, New Mexico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruka_nanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruka_nanjou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vaughn, New Mexico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177934) by [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian). 



| 

FandomAid commission by ruka_nanjou @ LJ. Thank you for your contribution!

**Title** : Vaughn, New Mexico  
**Author** : Khaleesian

**Fandom** : Supernatural, Fast & the Furious crossover  
**Pairing** : Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto

**Length** : 35:21

**Read by** : Niko 

**Download Options:**

  * [MP3 Download @ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1d99wfrtxzp6pk6/%5BSPN_-_FatF%5D_Vaughn_New_Mexico_-_MP3.zip)
  * [Podbook Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tafogu743x4s5u4/%5BSPN_-_FatF%5D_Vaughn%2C_New_Mexico_-_M4B.zip)

  
---|---


End file.
